User blog:Oshbosh/Ape-Men vs League of Shadows (Nolanverse)
Today, two armies spreading fear and chaos to create order will fight. One human, one animal. They are... Apes (Original Series) The apes that rose to power and took over the Earth League of Shadows (Nolanverse): The terrorist orginization that fights for peace and justice Who is deadliest? Weapons Ape-Men Pistol: Modified S&W M&P Sub-Machine Gun: Madsen M50 Rifle: M1 Carbine Special: Flaming Arrows League of Shadows (Nolanverse) Pistol: CZ-75 Sub-Machine Gun: IMI Mini Uzi Rifle: Heckler and Koch G36 Special: Barrett M82 (Yeah, no edges or overall opinion. I really don't have knowledge on who to give it to) Voting Voting ends by December 16. Votes must be 5 sentences long and have to be detailed. Edges count as 1 vote as well. Votes without detail and info are not counted. Get voting! Battle Apes: League of Shadows: 5 apes were walking along the streets of Gotham. They didn't know where they were. They looked and saw the chaos going on in Gotham. They saw all the rich being thrown away from their homes and beaten. "Humans." The first Ape sneared. "Nothing more then wretched beasts." Meanwhile, Bane had sent a sqaud of 5 League of Shadows assassins to search around the city. They soon find the apes. "What the hell are they?" One of the squad members asked, looking shocked. "I don't know." The squad leader replied. One Ape notices the LoS squad wielding weapons. "Sir, the humans look hostile." The ape said. "Very well. Open fire!" The ape leader says. The apes start shooting their Madsen M50 and kills one of the LoS members. League of Shadows: "Man down! Open fire!" The LoS squad leader shouts out. The squad members take out their G36's and fire back and kills an ape. Apes: One of the apes takes out an M1 Carbine and prepares to shoot but a LoS assassin shoots him down with a Mini Uzi. Apes: Another ape picks up the M1 Carbine and shoots the Uzi wielder in the head. LoS: An ape weilding a S&W M&P starts a gun fight with a LoS member weilding a CZ-75. The LoS member shoots the Ape 3 times in the chest. But before the Ape dies, he shoots 2 rounds through the LoS member. Apes: LoS: An ape holding an M1 Carbine looks for another LoS assassin, but one of them knocks him down and shoots him dead with a Mini Uzi. Apes: The remaining ape sets an arrow on fire and shoots it into the LoS members neck. He screams as he is set ablaze. LoS: The squad leader takes out a Barett M82 and hides. When the remaining ape comes by, he shoots it at the apes head. The last apes head explodes in a shower of blood. Apes: Los: The remaining LoS member returns to go report to Bane. Winner: League of Shadows (Nolanverse) Experts Opinion The main factor in this battle was the LoS's superior weaponry as supposed to the Apes less modern weaponry. The apes barely stood a chance here. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles